Midnight Love
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: The Midnight Sun's Saga special! :D


_**~Midnight Love~**_

_**LemonLemonLemon**_

_**Warning: **__**Not**__** suitable for people **__**under**__**the age of **__**15**__**! **_

_**The Midnight Sun's Saga special! (Between the last chapter and epilogue)**_

_**Should I warn you more? ;) **_

_**Enjoy & Review :3**_

* * *

><p>Lucy gave away a embarrassed squeak when Natsu literally threw her on the bed and leaned over her, knees trapping her down on the soft mattress in the pink haired teen's new apartment bedroom. Crushing his lips against hers, he hungrily sucked and licked her lower lip. Blushing scarlet the blonde girl let his tongue slip in to stroke hers in complete pleasure.<p>

Letting his right hand sneak under her shirt, Natsu cupped her breast over the bra and squeezed slightly, earning a moan into his mouth from the beauty underneath him. Smirking repeated the action and continued.

"N-Natsu.." pulling away she threw her head back against the soft pillow in pleasure when Natsu started to suck on her collarbone, nipping the soft skin. Leaving a hot trail of saliva, he searched further more to the grope under her neck, lapping his tongue there then continuing down towards. Pulling at the edge of her blouse with his left hand, Natsu slowly pulled it upwards, wanting the damn garment off her body, looking up to her, their eyes met. Lucy blushed a deeper shade of scarlet but still let the blouse slid off her body. Crossing her arms over her bosom she looked away, even if she had her bra on, it was still embarrassing to let her body be exposed.

"Luce, don't hide yourself from me." Natsu smirked teasingly at her. Flushed the blonde haired girl slowly wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, pulling him down to a long lip locking kiss. Feeling the boiling in her lower part she bucked her hips so their pelvis grinded at each other. Natsu groaned and Lucy smiled, doing the movement again. "Fuck.." she heard him groan into her ear, his arms sneaking around her waist.

Somehow Natsu managed to came in between Lucy's legs, his hands pulling her shorts and panties off in the same move. Shrieking Lucy hide her face into a pillow and clutched at it. Hearing a chuckle coming from the pink haired teen, she almost screamed when Natsu trailed with his index finger against her virgin lips. Her toes curled up in pleasure and legs stretching out. Yet another small chuckle came from the young boy, looking at him she at the same time felt the pleasure motions from his finger disappear, instead it found it's way inside his mouth.

"Sweet.." he whispered, making Lucy give away a embarrassed moan when he leaned over her, letting her exposing sex be in contact with his still hidden one. Rocking his hips in small and slow circles he kissed the spot over her heart, then licking his way down to the edge of her lacy bra. Trembling behind her back, he unclasped her bra and threw it away somewhere in a corner. Glancing up to her he then captured the tip of her breast, his tongue massaging the nipple. A loud moan escaped between Lucy's lips before she could stop.

"Ngh.. Natsu.." taking a handful of his hairs, she closed her eyes tightly when she felt Natsu carefully nip in her nipple. "N-Natsu… please.." letting her nipple go with a soft 'pop' he leaned his forehead against hers.

"What do you want Luce?" he asked her, knowing already what she want to say.

"Please, make love to me." smirking the pink haired teen kissed at the tip of her nose.

"With pleasure, beautiful." sitting up on his knees he took off his shirt throwing it away, he then went on with his trousers. Lucy shyly looked down to his boxers when the pants where almost ripped off him, seeing the bulge of his manhood. Reaching out with her hand she touched it, earning a low moan from Natsu, surprised she took her hand away looking up at him with wide eyes.

"S-sorry.." she whispered, but when she heard him laugh, Lucy gave a confused expression.

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked in a low whisper, leaning again over her, his hands on each sides of her face. "Take them off for me." Lucy swallowed but still nodded a yes. Gripping the edge of the boxers, she slowly pulled them down, revealing his sex for her. First she was a bit shocked, not that she had thought about it much, but he was a bit smaller than she first thought he would be, but still that doesn't matter. "Like what you see?" he asked, kissing her fore head and at the same time pulling the comforter over them, in case if their friends would barge in like usual.

"W-What about the… condom?" she asked, looking into his eyes. Smiling the pink haired teen dug his right hand under the second pillow, taking out the whole pack with condoms. Opening it he held it out for her.

"Choose one." Lucy stared at him with wide eyes while she looked to over the different colored condoms. Picking a brown one, Natsu the laid the pack away. "Chocolate scent, huh?" he smirking, opening the condom and the put it on with an incredible speed.

"Chocolate scent?"

"You never heard about scent-condoms?" shaking her head Natsu laughed. Kissing her deeply, Natsu the rubbed his sex against Lucy's virgin lips sometimes before he let the tip of his manhood slid inside the blonde haired girl's vagina. A pained hiss came from her when he thrust in a bit. "Sorry.." he whispered, kissing her nose again. "It will feel better in some minutes. Lucy nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck they continued to tongue kiss.

Not even five minutes later, Lucy bucked her hips against his, making his sex go a bit deeper, both of them groaning in pleasure. Coming into a rhythm they kissed each other, leaving a thin bridge of saliva between their lower lips when they parted from each other to moan when they met just right.

Thrusting into her with much more force he keep on doing that when they both felt the pleasure it gave them. Sweat glistening on their bodies, small slaps of flesh connecting and the scent of sex mixed with chocolate filled the room.

"Lucy.. F-Fuck!" biting down to her neck, he earned a scream from Lucy. The tightness around his manhood drove him crazy. Small moan mixed screams made him understand she was close, so close. Closing his eyes tightly he thrust into her faster, suddenly feeling her inner walls making rhythmical spasms. Feeling his own release so close, he shoved into her one last time before he cum. Hiding his face between the connection of her collar and neck he kissed her there. Lucy still twitched after her orgasm, her lower muscles twitching in pleasure.

Swallowing she smiled. "That was… amazing." she whispered, earning a warm hug from her boyfriend. Natsu brought his head up to hers, capturing her lips.

"No shit about that." pulling away he slowly slipped out from her vagina. An after shock went through Lucy body. Taking the condom of, he threw it in the garbage can. Laying down beside Lucy, he pulled her close to his body, kissing the back of her neck before whispering into her ear.

"You're mine and no one else's." Lucy smiled warmly, turning around she hugged him lovingly.

"Love you Natsu."

"And I love you more, Luce." kissing her he then noticed she had fallen asleep. Laughing softly he hugged her closer. "Such a sleepyhead." he whispered, kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~End~ <strong>_

_**My first rated M fanfic ever! 8D Hope you liked it and leave a review, they're always fun to read! (: **_

_**Love F-T-K**_


End file.
